In a gaming facility such as casino, games such as baccarat and blackjack are played on a gaming table by using physical cards. A dealer is typically stationed at each gaming table where one or more players play games. The dealer manages the progress of a game such as card distribution, betting of gaming media with values such as gaming chips from players, collection of gaming media from players, and payment of gaming media to players.
In games above, because gaming media are frequently moved on the gaming table, human errors may be made by the dealer. To prevent the occurrence of such human errors, detection of electronic information by an antenna attached to a gaming table, with the use of a gaming medium in which an RF tag with electronic information is embedded, has been proposed (by, for example, U.S. Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012/0080845).
The above-described gaming table is typically provided with a display. The display displays information based on electronic information detected by the antenna. The dealer performs the above-described game management while checking the display.